Tips for Newbies
All new players spawn in a random location in the world. If you don't have a bed and spawned way out in the boondocks, you can kill yourself and respawn somewhere new one minute later. # Chat Range is 500 blocks. If you are more than 500 blocks away from any other player when you start out, you may feel shunned by the community as a newbie. But don't fret! Get into contact with people via /tell or on the subreddit, and you won't feel isolated long. # All ore distribution is custom to this server. Iron is found in Taiga, Redstone is found in the Swamps, Lapis is found in Jungles, Gold is found in Deserts, Diamonds are found in the Cold South, and Coal is found pretty much everywhere. # Creating a "Newbie here, looking for nation" post is a great way to get the 411 on different nations, but you should choose a nation based on your playstyle, availability, and interests. This might be the most important tip on the list. If you're not into, say, religious lore-building, you might want to join one of the many secular nations. If you live in New Jersey, and you join a nation populated entirely by Aussies, you're gonna have a bad time. Go around to different nations, if you can. Talk to people on the subreddit. It might take a bit of doing, but it'll be profoundly worth it in the end. # If you don't protect your chests with stone, passerby may steal from you. Oftentimes this is not done maliciously, but because they think your home is abandoned. Put up a sign with your IGN so that people know it's not abandoned (and for Hedonia's sake, protect your chests!). # As far as espionage is concerned, don't offer to be a spy right off the bat. People will either think you're a) bad news, or b) someone's alt. And nobody wants to be associated with either. # Want quick XP? Mine quartz in the Nether. Don't forget to bring an empty bucket so you can quickly grab hidden 1x1x1 lava pockets before they engulf and kill you. # Obviously, food will be scarce in the beginning, but two chopped logs and one dead spider is all it takes to build a fishing rod from scratch. There's tons of water around the map (unless you spawned in the desert)- have at it! # Originality is key for those looking to start a new nation. Perhaps you want to worship the Moon? Create a nation devoted to worshiping the admin team (please don't)? Whatever you decide to do, go big and make it awesome. # Don't get discouraged. CivEx is not your grandmother's Minecraft server. Even if you're a new player, there are secrets hidden everywhere for you to find that just might put your nation on the map. I think that about covers it. If you have more tips for new players, please post them in the comments! I might just add this to the sidebar if it gets big enough. MORE TIPS: * Don't destroy the custom trees. People like the way they look, and they have logs spread out all over them, so it's really annoying to cut them down anyway. (You wouldn't leave a floating tree normally, would you?) * Don't kill people's horses. Killing a man's horse is almost as bad as griefing his house. AquaTheAdmiral Original Source: